Opération Mal(h)e(u)r
by Chalusse
Summary: [OS] Faites passer le mot : Le CLOUG est réuni en ce jour pour mener à bien l'opération MALER devant conduire au BUCHE ! [HORS-CONCOURS N 2- LCE - NOËL - 2018-2019]
1. OS Opération Mal(h)e(u)r

**À titre informatif :**

 **JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC.**

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

OoOoO

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

.

Comme promis, je vous propose le second de mes deux OS écrits dans le cadre de la première éditions spéciale Noël du concours de Fanfictions « Les Chalusse d'Ébène ».

[ _Pour (nouveau) rappel, j'ai lancé mon premier_ _ **concours annuel de Fanfictions**_ _(sur ma page Facebook) que j'ai (très modestement) nommé «_ _ **Les Chalusse d'Ébène**_ _» le 1_ _er_ _août 2018. Après une édition sans thème particulier, j'ai décidé de proposer une édition de Noël au cours de l'hiver. La dealine du concours a eu lieu le 31/01. Et qui dit concours, dit contraintes. Pour cette première édition de Noël, elles ont été les suivantes :_

· **_Écrire un OS._**

· **_Écrire entre 500 et 10 000 mots._**

· **_Intégrer l'esprit de Noël._** _]_

En tant que fondatrice et organisatrice du concours, j'ai donc décidé de présenter deux textes en « hors-concours » qui correspondent à ceux que j'aurais pu envoyer en tant que participante. Vous avez déjà pu avoir l'occasion de découvrir « Imperium » il y a quelques jours et je vous invite à présent à découvrir le deuxième d'entre eux.

Vous le découvrirez très vite, **l'ambiance est TOTALEMENT différente de celle instaurée dans Imperium.** Comme vous le savez probablement, j'aime diversifier mes récits et ne pas vous proposer toujours la même chose. En l'occurrence, **je me suis beaucoup amusée à allier l'originalité avec un thème que l'on rencontre extrêmement souvent dans les Fanfictions. Ce texte est un petit challenge personnel, pour prouver que ce n'est pas parce que l'on intègre ce fameux thème dans un texte que l'on ne peut pas le rendre original. J'espère que l'histoire sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

Voilà ! Je remercie mes bêtas de l'apocalypse : **Mariye** et **Mojack** , et je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente lecture !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Opération Mal(h)e(u)r**

— Voici, Miss Granger.

— Ce sont les derniers ?

— Oui.

— Ah ! Très bien ! Il serait temps de partir si nous ne voulons pas être en retard, ajouta Hermione Granger sur un ton complice en regardant son assistante.

Celle-ci acquiesça avec frénésie.

— Et… voilà ! _Enfin_ terminé !

La Ministre de la Magie avait apposé une dernière signature sur un ultime décret extrait d'une pile de documents si importants que même la magie n'était pas autorisée à parapher à sa place.

— Tu sais que j'adore mon travail, Cookie, mais parfois… Ah ! parfois, j'aimerais avoir fait d'autres choix de vie.

Il arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement à la quarantenaire de faire ce genre de remarques lasses et désillusionnées.

— Miss Granger souhaite-t-elle que Cookie annule son repas d'affaires ? s'enquit la minuscule assistante, très inquiète.

— Non, contra-t-elle d'une voix douce après s'être délicatement frotté les yeux. Et tu n'as toi-même pas de temps à perdre si tu veux être à l'heure. Tu es parvenue à te décider sur ton chapeau ?

Cookie rangea précieusement les documents dans son petit bureau, disposé un peu plus loin dans la large pièce. Elle scella scrupuleusement le tiroir de sorts extrêmement complexes. Dès lundi matin, elle serait chargée de transmettre tout ceci au Département de la Justice Magique.

— Cookie pense mettre le chapeau bleu, Miss Granger. Celui que vous avez offert à Cookie pour son anniversaire.

— J'en serai honorée, répondit la belle femme aux cheveux foisonnant en se levant de son bureau.

L'elfe sentit ses joues creuses et cireuses se teinter de rouge.

— Tu peux utiliser le point d'eau pour te changer si tu le souhaites. Je dois encore envoyer une note avant d'y aller.

— Merci, Miss Granger.

Par pure habitude, Cookie s'inclina devant elle avant de disparaître dans la pièce attenante. Fort heureusement, très occupée, Miss Granger ne l'avait pas vue.

.

Cela faisait déjà près de cinq ans que Cookie travaillait en association avec la grande et très impressionnante Miss Hermione Granger, Ministre de la Magie. Avant cela, l'elfe avait mené à ses côtés la lutte portée par l'EPLEMR (Emploi Pour Les Elfes de Maison Reconvertis) en tant que présidente du CLOUG (Conseil de Libération des Opprimés, Uni et Guidé). C'était également Miss Granger qui avait aidé les elfes affranchis à monter le CLOUG dans le cadre de son travail au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Elle s'était battue pour les droits des elfes, pour qu'ils aient un accès à l'emploi, à l'égal des sorciers, et tous les membres du CLOUG l'admiraient. Nombre d'entre eux allaient ce soir assister au dîner de Noël des Elfes organisé par le Ministère pour leur seul privilège. Un second dîner était prévu la semaine suivante, où elfes et sorciers employés au Ministère partageraient la même table sous la présidence de la Grande et Belle Hermione Granger.

Jamais Cookie n'avait été aussi fière. Oh ! sa vie avait été bien loin d'être aussi miséreuse et rude que celle d'autres elfes. Son maître Sang-Pur était si vieux, lors des dernières années de l'Oppression, que son travail se résumait à préparer ses repas, recevoir les envoyés de Ste Mangouste, leur faire du thé, et entretenir la demeure. Le maître Firmin ne lui parlait presque pas, et ne la battait pas. Pour cela, Cookie se savait chanceuse. Elle était devenue la seule compagnie du vieux maître, à la mort de Windy, son mentor, et l'avait servi jusqu'à ce qu'il décède, peu avant le Grand Affranchissement.

Par le biais de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ que recevait quotidiennement Maître Firmin, mais surtout celui du réseau de Résistance, Cookie s'était tenue informée des progrès de Monsieur Harry Potter dans sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cookie avait été trop lâche pour rejoindre le réseau et se battre lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, avec ses frères et sœurs, plus courageux. Alors, quand elle avait entendu dire par Spicy – d'une manière très péjorative – que Miss Granger cherchait à guider les elfes vers la libération en créant le CLOUG, Cookie n'avait pas hésité. Elle avait mis tout son cœur dans la réussite du projet de leur Sauveuse qui avait été élue présidente à l'unanimité par les autres membres. Un poste qu'elle occupait depuis lors, Cookie ayant obtenu le siège tant convoité de Vice-Présidente.

.

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient légèrement humides lorsqu'elle se coiffa délicatement du splendide chapeau canotier. De la même couleur que son regard, Cookie ne le portait que lors des très grandes occasions. Elle introduisit ses pieds dans ses sandales rouges après avoir passé un cardigan vert sapin et une jupe orange par-dessus des collants dorés. Des paillettes se promenaient sur ses jambes maigrelettes pour former des motifs festifs. Cookie ne porterait pas davantage de vêtements. Elle était la Vice-Présidente du CLOUG et l'assistante de Miss Granger, elle se devait d'être bien vêtue, surtout en ces occasions. Il en allait de la réputation de sa bienfaitrice ! Hors de question qu'elle se mette à enfiler des chapeaux les uns par-dessus les autres ou toute autre extravagance très répandue chez les elfes de maison !

— Oh ! Tu es magnifique, Cookie !

L'elfe rougit de plus belle.

— Cookie vous remercie, Miss Granger. Cookie trouve Miss Granger « magnifique » et elle est très touchée de recevoir un tel compliment, dit-elle d'une petite voix timide et aigüe.

Comme trop souvent, la Ministre joua les modestes. Elle-même avait rehaussé son maquillage et changé sa veste en prévision de son repas avec les Directeurs de Départements.

— N'oublie pas, s'il te plaît, de faire passer le mot pour la réunion de mardi après-midi, dit-elle alors que toutes les deux quittaient le bureau.

— Oui, bien sûr, Miss Granger ! Cookie le fera dès l'apéritif. Cookie a enregistré le changement sur son agenda magique qu'elle transporte partout avec elle, comme Miss Granger le sait !

Pour prouver ses dires, Cookie tira sur la chaîne autour de son cou décharné et pointa son doigt sur le livre minuscule qui y était attaché. Aussitôt, celui-ci prit la taille d'un carnet adapté à la morphologie de la petite elfe.

— Cookie fera également un rapport sur la nourriture et le local, Miss Granger. Afin d'avoir toujours dans l'idée d'améliorer chacun des services du ministère, récita-t-elle diligemment.

— Surtout, amuse-toi, Cookie. C'est une soirée de divertissement, pour discuter avec tes amis, vous retrouver et célébrer Noël ensemble. Ne pense pas au travail, ce n'est pas important, ce soir. Nous ferons passer un questionnaire de satisfaction auprès des invités si tu le souhaites. Et tu pourras le rédiger toi-même. Mais ce soir, profite de l'esprit de Noël, d'accord ?

Tout en réfléchissant dès à présent à son fameux questionnaire, Cookie hocha la tête, ses grandes oreilles battant dans les airs, échappées du chapeau par deux fentes. Toutes les deux passèrent l'angle d'un mur où une petite fée s'amusait à colorer un sapin en rose, puis se séparèrent.

— Cookie souhaite un agréable repas à Miss Granger.

— Moi de même, Cookie. Et n'oublie pas : c'est Noël, alors amuse-toi.

Elle ponctua sa recommandation d'un sourire entendu, et tourna dans le couloir de gauche. Cookie la regarda s'éloigner, songea à la chance qu'elle avait de travailler avec une personne si formidable, avant de reprendre son chemin le long du corridor principal.

.

Le repas se déroulait dans la salle REC4, habituellement réservée à ce type de réception. D'ailleurs, le « Noël du Ministère », où étaient conviés chacun des employés, se déroulerait également là-bas, dans cette pièce extensible. C'était l'une des volontés politique de la Ministre Granger : que les elfes ne subissent nulle discrimination d'aucun ordre. Le dîner, ce soir-là, ne dépendait pas directement du Ministère, raison pour laquelle les elfes se retrouvaient entre eux. Tout était aux frais du CLOUG dont la présidente avait malheureusement dû décliner l'invitation pour des raisons professionnelles.

C'était le pôle communication du CLOUG qui avait organisé le dîner et s'était chargé d'en convier les membres. Pour l'occasion, nombre d'elfes qui ne supportaient pas directement leur cause seraient également présents. C'était parfois un bon moyen de faire adhérer plus d'elfes à leurs idées et recruter de nouveaux membres.

.

Cookie arriva sur le fil du rasoir. Elle se faufila entre les portes battantes et fut aussitôt immergée dans la féérie de Noël. Sticky, Smarty et Garry avaient réalisé une œuvre fantastique ! Des anges voletaient, tâches immaculées se découpant sur un plafond bleu nuit. Au centre de la pièce trônait une unique table richement décorée. Dans un coin, se dressait un très haut sapin aux branches duquel étaient accrochés des vêtements de taille réduite. Des chapeaux de toutes les formes, des bonnets de Noël semblables à ceux qu'avaient déjà coiffés plusieurs elfes dans la pièce, des pantalons bruns, verts, rouges, or, des maillots de bain multicolores, des cardigans à l'image de celui que Cookie portait, brodés du sigle « CLOUG », et des chaussettes en très, très grand nombre. Une énorme chaussette à motifs d'étoiles ornait d'ailleurs le haut de l'arbre, comme pour le réchauffer. A priori, une montagne de présents avait été déposé à son pied. Un peu plus loin, dans la continuité de la table, brûlait un feu magique qui réchauffait toute la pièce et fit frissonner agréablement Cookie dont la pointe des oreilles frémit. Près de l'âtre, une Bièraubeurre à la main et en grande conversation avec Jelly, membre non-déclaré du RAEM (Retour à l'Asservissement des Elfes de Maison), Cookie repéra Spicy, un elfe condescendant qui servait encore un maître.

— Cookie !

L'appel de Sticky la détourna de l'arrogant Spicy.

— Bonsoir Sticky ! C'est un travail magnifique !

Sticky, qui s'apparentait davantage à une petite boule d'énergie magique qu'à un elfe de maison, dérapa devant elle avec ses chaussures de danse – il faisait partie intégrante du spectacle de claquettes qui serait donné juste après le dessert. Il était vêtu d'une queue de pie violette, qui soulignait ses maigres muscles, d'un haut-de-forme de la même couleur et d'un short avec des licornes.

— Yo ! Merci ! Sticky est super fier de sa déco ! Tu as vu la bannière que Sticky a réalisée ?

Il pointa son doigt derrière lui, au-dessus de la petite estrade qui avait été dressée pour la représentation. En lettres scintillantes, apparaissant et disparaissaient aléatoirement, était inscrit :

.

 _Repas de Noël financé par le CLOUG sous la présidence de notre Sauveuse, Miss Hermione Granger._

.

Au moment où le début de l'inscription s'effaçait, de petits cœurs venaient entourer les nom et prénom de Miss Granger.

— Sticky savait pas trop pour les cœurs… C'est Garry qui a insisté, expliqua-t-il.

Cookie se fit la réflexion que la Ministre n'aurait certainement pas apprécié être ainsi mise en avant, mais puisqu'elle était absente…

— C'est parfait ! Tout le monde est arrivé ?

— On doit encore attendre Belly, le frère de ce connard de Jelly…

Cookie fronça les sourcils. Jelly et Belly faisaient peut-être partis d'un mouvement extrémiste, mais les insulter ne résoudrait rien. C'était ce que le RAEM faisait souvent, par le biais de conférences de presse, et le CLOUG n'avait jamais répondu. Miss Granger disait que cela ne servait à rien sinon leur donner une importance qu'il ne méritait pas.

— Tu es certain qu'il doit venir ? Cookie a vu Jelly discuter avec Spicy, là-bas…

Cookie se retourna pour montrer les deux elfes.

— Il est sur la liste de Smarty… C'est elle qui a dit à Sticky d'attendre ce connard de Belly, alors Sticky attend le connard de Belly.

Cookie poussa un long soupir, et prit finalement congé. Elle alla serrer la main de la plupart des elfes présents, membres du CLOUG ou non. Certains l'interrogèrent sur les plans d'action de la Ministre au sujet de l'agression de deux elfes par un vampire dans les rues de Londres, la semaine passée. Diplomate, Cookie expliqua, comme convenu, que Miss Granger s'entretiendrait de nouveau avec les Départements de la Justice Magique, et de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques le lundi suivant. Plusieurs représentants syndicaux, dont deux du Syndicat des Elfes de Maison seraient présents. En outre, Cookie informa les membres du CLOUG de la réunion de mardi, à dix-sept heures trente, en salle R12.

.

— Cookie.

L'elfe serra la main de Turky, qui travaillait à la coopération magique internationale, et se constitua un visage neutre. Alors, seulement, elle se retourna pour faire face à Spicy. Accoudé à l'âtre, il buvait une nouvelle Bièraubeurre qui se déplaçaient dans les airs, en compagnie de plateaux de bouchées auxquels Cookie, débordée, n'avait pas eu le temps de goûter. Contrairement aux autres elfes, il avait un ensemble noir et simple, qui jurait avec l'esprit de fête qui régnait. D'ailleurs, Cookie avait l'impression que la pièce avait perdu dix bons degrés depuis qu'elle regardait le placide Spicy. Quelle ironie !

— Spicy. Bonsoir. Cookie est ravie que tu aies pu faire le déplacement pour participer au dîner de Noël.

— Le maître dîne avec ta maîtresse, ce soir, il a autorisé Spicy à venir ici. Spicy ne pense pas rester longtemps, déclara-t-il sur un ton hautain.

— Cookie n'a pas de maîtresse. Miss Granger est son associée de travail. Et Cookie en est très fière !

Spicy eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

— C'est pas parce que tu l'appelles par son prénom et que tu manges avec elle qu'elle n'est pas ta maîtresse.

— Tu as toujours refusé de comprendre et d'accepter le statut de tous les elfes qui refusent la domination des sorciers depuis l'Affranchissement. Pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait aujourd'hui, simplement car nous célébrons Noël ? Cookie te souhaite de profiter de ton repas.

Les nerfs en pelote, Cookie s'en alla retrouver Sticky, Smarty et Garry.

— Jelly vient _seulement_ de dire à Sticky que Belly ne viendrait pas, annonça Smarty, très remontée.

— Que des connards ! grogna Sticky.

— Cookie, tu es très belle ! ronronna Garry, lui aussi en queue de pie. Garry espère que tu aimes les cœurs sur la bannière. Il a demandé à Sticky de les mettre en pensant que ça te ferait plaisir.

Garry avait un faible pour Cookie depuis deux ans, à présent. Malheureusement, la petite elfe ne lui retournait pas vraiment son affection. Il était très gentil, certes, mais…

— Merci beaucoup, Garry. Des étoiles auraient peut-être été plus appropriées, mais Cookie trouve les cœurs très jolis, dit-elle avec tact. Nous devrions débuter.

Sa rigueur et son sens du leadership, Cookie les avait acquis auprès de Miss Granger, leader naturel d'un groupe. C'était une grande joie pour elle et, irrémédiablement, une immense fierté de pouvoir représenter son enseignement et ses valeurs partout où elle se rendait.

Autour d'eux, les conversations allaient bon train, et il fut difficile pour les quatre elfes de se faire entendre de tout le monde par-delà les voix plus ou moins aigües de la cinquantaine d'invités. Finalement, Cookie monta sur l'estrade et interpella la salle d'une voix amplifiée par la magie.

— Bonsoir à tous ! Cookie, vice-présidente du CLOUG, ainsi que ses membres, et plus particulièrement le pôle communication, vous remercient d'avoir accepté leur invitation à ce cinquième dîner de Noël organisé par notre bien-aimée association. Nous déplorons cette année l'absence de notre Présidente qui a été contrainte de décliner notre invitation pour mener d'autres missions à bien. En conséquence de quoi, Cookie vous convie à vous asseoir puis à lever vos verres à la gloire d'Hermione Granger, notre Sauveuse.

Il y eut des raclements de bois contre la pierre alors que les invités prenaient place sur les bancs. La majorité resta debout, mais plusieurs elfes, dont Spicy et Jelly s'assirent sans saisir leur verre rempli d'une boisson qui s'appelait le « Champagne ». Une sorte de vin pétillant Moldu qui avait été choisi comme boisson d'apéritif en l'honneur des origines de Miss Granger. Néanmoins, il leur avait été conseillé de ne pas boire plus d'un demi-verre pour ne pas risquer une ivresse avancée.

— À la gloire d'Hermione Granger, notre Sauveuse ! répéta Cookie en tendant son propre verre du bout de son bras décharné.

— À la gloire d'Hermione Granger, notre Sauveuse ! scandèrent les autres, en chœur.

Cookie but une petite gorgée puis reprit :

— Cette année, le CLOUG vous présentera son spectacle de claquettes. Il interviendra à la suite du dessert. Après quoi, les Elfes Déhancheurs d'Écosse donneront un concert.

Il y eut des applaudissements nettement plus nourris pour cette partie du programme que pour la précédente.

.

— Eh, Cooks !

Cookie était descendue de l'estrade et s'était installée à table pour déguster les hors-d'œuvre de Noël. Elle tourna la tête, interrompant sa conversation avec Mimy, l'une de ses amies les plus proches, pour apercevoir le sourire moqueur et les yeux plissés de Spicy, assis à quelques places d'elle.

— Toi aussi tu vas faire des claquettes ? lança-t-il. C'est ça que vous faites dans ton association d'Elfes embrigadés ? Des claquettes comme les Moldus ?

— Nous avons décidé de mettre les Moldus à l'honneur, cette année, après une concertation générale ! répliqua sèchement Mimy entre ses dents. Si cela ne te convient pas, tu es libre de partir. Nous ne voulons pas d'éléments tels que toi pour nous gâcher la fête de Noël.

Cookie fut particulièrement satisfaite de voir Spicy ronchonner quelque chose et détourner les yeux. Elle l'observa suffisamment longtemps pour l'apercevoir piocher dans le saladier de mini-puddings salés devant lui et les manger avant de boire une _énième_ Bièraubeurre. Avait-il déjà terminé son Champagne ? Ou bien considérait-il cela trop _Moldu_? Pff…

— Mimy adore ton collant ! C'est toi qui l'a fabriqué ?

Cookie secoua la tête.

— Cookie l'a acheté chez _Elfy's outfits_ la semaine dernière, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle a craqué devant la collection de Noël, et a aussi acheté son cardigan.

— Leurs jupes sont ma-gni-fiques ! pépia Ticky, qui se faisait appeler Ticks.

Ticks dépensait (presque) tout son salaire d'hôtesse d'accueil à ElfNight, l'hôtel le plus réputé pour Elfes de maison de Londres, dans les vêtements. Elle se revendiquait « Elfe au summum de la liberté » en ayant mis au point des potions pour faire pousser des cheveux à leur espèce. Elle-même arborait une longue chevelure noire dans laquelle elle avait, ce jour-là, accroché une couronne de Noël très extravagante représentant la Grande Salle de Poudlard, son ancien foyer, le jour de Noël. Peu à peu, elle parvenait à attirer une véritable clientèle si bien qu'elle n'était plus la seule à ne pas être aussi chauve que Cookie. La secrétaire, elle, ne se sentait pas prête à passer un tel cap. Et puis, c'était sûrement juste un effet de mode, ce à quoi elle n'était pas très sensible. Elle préférait se couvrir la tête de beaux chapeaux.

Mimy discutant avec d'autres elfes, Cookie jeta un œil à son menu pour la première fois. Son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par la mention de la fameuse dinde de Noël – ce soir-là préparée en croûte. Outre son péché de gourmandise, Cookie avait une faiblesse. Depuis toute petite, elle raffolait de… la dinde de Noël. Elle-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais les faits étaient là : elle en mangeait toujours plus que de raison. C'est pourquoi elle se refusait à en consommer le restant de l'année. Cela devait demeurer un excès… exceptionnel. Elle se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie de la dinde juteuse à la peau dorée et croustillante que préparait Windy pour le maître Firmin. Jamais elle n'avait goûté dinde plus exquisément préparée. À ce simple souvenir, les yeux de Cookie brillèrent d'envie.

.

Jetant un regard circulaire, l'elfe contrôla que tout se passait bien. Il régnait pour l'instant un climat de convivialité et de fête, propre à Noël, que les quelques éléments potentiellement perturbateurs ne gâchaient pas. Les entrées furent rapidement servies et Cookie s'autorisa alors à se détendre et profiter.

Dans l'ensemble, les plats étaient bons et bien menés. Les cuisiniers du Ministère ne valaient peut-être pas ceux formés à Poudlard, mais ils étaient sorciers et ce simple fait remplissait Cookie de joie et de fierté. Malgré tout, un détail de sa journée lui triturait l'esprit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as, Cookie ? Tu n'aimes pas le poisson ? s'enquit Mimy.

— Si, Cookie aime le poisson. Cookie repense seulement à une chose qu'elle a entendu…

— Quelle chose ?

— Cookie pense que Miss Granger n'est pas heureuse, alors Cookie n'est pas heureuse non plus.

Mimy reposa aussitôt sa fourchette et afficha une expression très inquiète.

— Pas heureuse ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et précipitée que Cookie eut du mal à entendre au travers du brouhaha des conversations joyeuses.

— Elle a dit : « parfois, j'aimerais avoir fait d'autres choix de vie. », rapporta-t-elle. Cookie sait que Miss Granger aime son travail. Mais Cookie pense que Miss Granger a besoin d'une autre chose dans sa vie.

Mimy, les yeux pleins de sagesse, opina.

— Mimy comprend. Mimy pense aussi que le travail prend trop de place dans la vie de Miss Granger. Miss Granger est quelqu'un de très important, avec un haut poste et de grandes responsabilités. Miss Granger a certainement besoin de soutien de la part d'autres personnes…

— Tu veux dire qu'elle a besoin d'un homme ? intervint Ticky qui était visiblement parvenue à suivre leur conversation.

— Non ! Enfin…

— Ticks pense que si, rétorqua l'elfe chevelue. Ticks sait l'importance qu'ont les relations amoureuses dans la vie d'une personne. Elfe ou sorcière, expliqua-t-elle, le nez en l'air.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Spicy, ainsi que de Doncky. Beaucoup savaient qu'elle avait eu une « aventure » – comme elle le disait elle-même – avec eux.

— Vous… vous pensez que nous devrions l'aider ? Miss Granger n'a plus jamais parlé d'amour depuis que Mr Weasley et elle ont rompu il y a très, très longtemps.

— Cela ne fait aucun doute pour Ticks ! Miss Granger a besoin d'aide. Peut-être que si elle ne s'habillait pas aussi strictement, elle aurait plus de prétendants.

— Ticky ! rugit Cookie qui exécrait que l'on émette une critique, quelle qu'elle soit, vis-à-vis d'Hermione Granger.

— Quoi ?! Ticks dit la vérité !

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Miss Granger est très belle ! Elle a seulement besoin de… rencontrer la bonne personne, selon Cookie.

— Mimy est d'accord !

— Garry est aussi d'accord avec Cookie, déclara-t-il soudainement.

Cookie ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'il dînait à quelques places d'elle.

— D'accord à propos de quoi ? demanda Smarty.

— On va trouver un prétendant pour Miss Granger ! s'enthousiasma Sticky. Sticky ne pourra pas y participer à cause du spectacle de danse, mais…

— Stop ! Arrêtez ! Cookie n'a jamais demandé ça ! se récria-t-elle, paniquée par cet effet boule de neige.

— On devrait se réunir juste après le repas pour en discuter. Juste les elfes sérieux, dit Ticks sans accorder de crédit à ses propos.

— Mais… Garry doit aussi performer après le repas, dit l'elfe joufflu, l'air déçu et triste.

— Tu ne connais rien du tout à l'amour, Garry. On se passera de toi. Cookie, Mimy, Smarty, et Ticks s'en occuperont, trancha Ticky, orgueilleuse.

Un ricanement lent et dédaigneux la coupa presque. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Spicy. Même celle de Cookie qui venait pourtant de voir un appétissant morceau de dinde apparaître dans son assiette argentée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? l'attaqua Ticks. On sait que tu n'aimes pas Miss Granger et que tu votes pour le RAEM. Laisse-nous tranquille et étouffe-toi avec ta dinde !

— Spicy connaît un homme qui pourrait être intéressé par Hermione Granger, répondit-il avec flegme. Il pourrait peut-être même l'aider à paraître moins complexée…

— Miss Granger n'est pas complexée ! Elle est très belle ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'être complexée ! Elle plaît à beaucoup de monde !

— À toi, par exemple ? T'es amoureuse de ta maîtresse, Cooks ? persiffla-t-il.

Les petits poings de Cookie se serrèrent de rage. Elle se devait néanmoins de rester calme. Elle était haut placée dans la hiérarchie, elle ne pouvait pas perdre son sang-froid aussi aisément face aux attaques ridicules de Spicy.

— Cookie ne répondra pas à tes attaques, Spicy, le mit-elle en garde.

— Hum… Il n'empêche que ta maîtresse est complexée et un peu coincée, d'après Spicy. Spicy peut vous aider, si vous méritez son aide et celle de son maître…

— Ton maître ?! C'est lui l'homme qui pourrait être intéressé par Hermione Granger ?!

Il y eut de nombreux rires parmi l'assemblée. Visiblement, leur petite rixe avait attiré l'attention de toute la table.

— Le maître de Spicy est un homme bon. Il sait que Spicy le servira jusqu'à sa mort et qu'il n'a jamais voulu de la Libération. Pourtant, le maître vêt et paie Spicy chaque mois pour son travail afin de respecter la loi…

— Ton maître a simplement peur de perdre son travail et d'être envoyé à Azkaban ! Et il devrait déjà s'y trouver, si tu veux l'avis de Smarty !

— Le maître est aussi le plus beau célibataire du monde sorcier, le glorifia Spicy qui semblait avoir adopté la même stratégie que Cookie face aux attaques. Spicy l'a déjà entendu dire que votre Miss Granger n'était pas trop mal dans son genre.

Les membres du CLOUG furent choqués par de tels propos qu'ils jugèrent très dégradants pour leur Sauveuse.

— Spicy propose juste son aide. Si vous n'en avez pas besoin, et que vous connaissez un autre homme, débrouillez-vous ! conclut l'elfe.

Il prit sa fourchette, son couteau, et commença à découper sa viande.

.

L'euphorique esprit de Noël était complètement redescendu, et mit longtemps à se répandre de nouveau dans la salle REC4. Les méninges de Cookie tournaient si vite qu'elle n'avait pas conscience du goût de la dinde dans sa bouche. Elle mâchait seulement, le regard perdu sur un minuscule ange qui répandait des paillettes dorées sur le chemin de table en faisant battre ses petites ailes blanches.

Quel plus beau cadeau de Noël pourrait-elle offrir à Miss Granger si ce n'était réunir une partie du CLOUG pour l'aider à se sentir mieux dans sa vie ?

Spicy avait néanmoins mis le doigt sur un problème de taille. Quel homme pourrait convenir à Miss Granger ? Cookie connaissait Mr Harry Potter, mais Mr Harry Potter était l'ami de Miss Granger. Et elle ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait changer. Elle ne pensait pas non plus que Mr Macmillan, qui travaillait au Département des jeux et sports magiques, soit un meilleur choix. D'après Miss Granger, il faisait un bon travail, mais Cookie n'était pas certaine qu'il lui plaise. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres, mais elle ne les connaissait que professionnellement, voire pas du tout. Comment faire en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent dans un autre cadre que celui de leur travail au Ministère ? C'était un véritable casse-tête.

— Psst ! Hé ! Cookie !

Ticky l'appelait. Battant des paupières, Cookie reposa sa fourchette pleine de marrons recouverts d'une sauce onctueuse et la regarda.

— Ticks pense qu'on devrait considérer l'idée de Spicy, chuchota-t-elle.

— Quoi ?! Mais son maître est un abjecte personnage !

— Peut-être… dit Ticky en adoptant un ton mesuré. Mais il reste le plus beau célibataire du Ministère…

— La beauté ne fait pas tout ! Cookie sait que Miss Granger accorde bien plus d'importance à la beauté intérieure d'une personne qu'à son physique.

— C'est peut-être ça le problème, marmonna son interlocutrice.

.

Le dîner se poursuivit pour Cookie dans le seul brouhaha de ses pensées. Elle ne termina pas son plat de résistance que Garry proposa affablement de finir pour elle.

Cookie ne connaissait de l'amour que celui, filial, de ses parents et de son cousin Browny, et celui, étrange, de Garry. Et puis… Elle ne pouvait même pas prétendre être certaine que Garry nourrisse de tels sentiments à son égard, car elle n'y connaissait tout simplement rien du tout. Jamais Cookie n'avait été amoureuse ou « entichée ». Serait-ce car personne ne lui avait jamais porté un tel intérêt hormis Garry et son comportement déroutant ? Peut-être devrait-elle être plus à la « mode »… Devait-elle se faire pousser des cheveux, comme Ticky ? Se faire appeler « Cooks » et non plus « Cookie » ? Cesser de mettre des jupes trop serrées autour de ses petits genoux noueux ? De toute façon, si même Miss Granger n'avait pas d'homme dans sa vie, comment elle-même pourrait-elle avoir un elfe ?

Cookie soupira et tritura la part de bûche aux fruits du bout de sa cuillère à café. Sur la table, à la manière d'un véritable festin, il y avait également du pudding de Noël, des pièces-montées de choux garnis par toutes sortes de crèmes, parfois nappés de chocolat chaud, des fruits et même de la glace. Notamment une énorme pièce artistique en forme de sapin au parfum de Fizwizbiz, tout droit venue de chez Honeydukes.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, l'air maussade, Cookie croisa le regard de Spicy. Elle s'attendait à une remarque ou une pique de son cru, mais il se contenta de se détourner et de manger un chou.

— Sticky s'en va s'échauffer pour les claquettes, annonça l'elfe. Viens, Garry, arrête de t'empiffrer, tu ne pourras plus danser !

— Mais…

— Bonne chance pour le plan BUCHE !

— Le plan « BUCHE » ? répétèrent simultanément Cookie, Ticky et Smarty.

— Oui, BUCHE. B.U.C.H.E. But Ultime Caché d'Hermione par les Elfes. BUCHE ! expliqua Sticky, très enthousiaste. Sticky essaiera de vous rejoindre quand le spectacle de claquettes sera terminé pour vous aider !

Il remit son haut-de-forme violet et s'en alla, entraînant Garry avec lui en le tirant par l'un des nœuds-papillon noués autour de ses oreilles.

.

Peu avant l'heure d'entrée en scène des performateurs, Cookie quitta la table et retourna faire une annonce.

— Le CLOUG et ses membres espèrent que vous avez apprécié votre repas, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Pour vous accompagner jusqu'à la fin du dessert, le CLOUG vous présente son spectacle de claquettes. Après quoi, vous serez tous convié à vous lever et vous rendre devant le grand sapin afin d'ouvrir vos présents offerts par l'association. Les Elfes Déhancheurs d'Écosse nous rejoindront sous peu.

Il y eut des applaudissements et Cookie descendit de l'estrade au moment où la lumière diminuait en intensité. S'arrêtant dans un coin de la pièce, elle regarda alors le lourd rideau noir se volatiliser et les danseurs apparaître. Si Garry et quatre autres – Merry, Holly, Papy et Mamy – se tenaient debout sur l'estrade, ce n'était pas le cas de Sticky et d'un elfe du nom de Brandy qui étaient en lévitation au-dessus des cinq autres. Ce furent d'ailleurs eux qui débutèrent le spectacle en donnant l'impression de faire des claquettes sur les crânes chauves de leurs compagnons. Des rires étouffés montaient de l'assemblée au moment où Mimy et Smarty rejoignaient Cookie, menées par Ticky, Spicy dans leur ombre.

Sachant qu'ils ne s'entendraient jamais parler tandis que de la musique retentissait et que les danseurs coiffaient tous leur haut-de-forme, Cookie leur fit signe de la suivre à l'écart. Elle resta juste assez longtemps pour voir apparaître une lettre sur chaque chapeau qui, ensemble, formait le nom « GRANGER ».

.

— Tu veux vraiment qu'il soit là ? souffla Cookie à Ticky.

Elle ne précisa pas à qui le « il » faisait référence, et cela ne fut pas utile.

— Ticks pense qu'il peut _vraiment_ nous être utile…

— Si vous avez bientôt fini de faire des messes basses, Spicy pourrait peut-être vous exposer son plan… intervint-il, hautain.

— Ce ne sera jamais ton plan ! Tu n'apprécies pas Miss Granger ! Tu te fiches de son bonheur ! Cookie ne sait même pas pourquoi tu es là ! cracha-t-elle.

— Relax, Cooks. Je suis là parce que je suis votre meilleure chance dans l'opération Maler.

— L'opération quoi ?

— L'opération Maler, répéta-t-il posément.

— Quelles bêtises as-tu encore inventées ?

— Maler… Malefoy-Granger… Ça te parle, espèce d'elfe idiote ?

— N'insulte pas Cookie, espèce de…

— Espèce de ? Vas-y, Cookie, dit à Spicy de quelle espèce il est si tu en as le courage !

Ils s'étaient approchés très près si bien que leurs longs nez se touchaient presque. Enragée, Cookie ne parvint pas à former une idée suffisamment précise dans son esprit échauffé pour l'insulter de quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta de pousser un petit cri aigu et de se détourner sous les ricanements moqueurs de ce… cet… cet être répugnant qu'était Spicy.

— On va vraiment appeler ça l'opération malheur ? demanda Ticky.

— Pas « malheur » ! « Mal-er » ! C'est votre CLOUG à la noix qui vous rend aussi stupides ou quoi ?!

— Pourquoi pas « Grangeoy » ?

— On dirait une maladie !

— Hergo ?

— C'est pire ! geignit Cookie.

— Dramione ?

— Bof… Désolée, les filles, mais Smarty préfère l'idée de Spicy. Maler, ça sonne plutôt bien.

Cookie vécu cela comme une trahison. Elle se réfugia dans un coin de la petite pièce annexe de la salle de réception 4 et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés pour marquer son mécontentement. Pendant ce temps-là, Ticky prenait la direction des opérations.

Puis il fut convenu que Cookie _et_ Spicy seraient deux acteurs majeurs de l'opération Maler chacun de leur côté sous la direction de Ticky.

— Tu penses quoi de la stratégie, Cookie ? Réunir Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy dans un couloir ? Spicy dit que Mr Malefoy assiste au dîner de Miss Granger…

— Évidemment qu'il y assiste, il est Directeur de son département… marmonna Cookie.

— Oui, mais plus pour très longtemps… Si ce n'est pas déjà terminé ! Il faut qu'on agisse tout de suite !

— On ne pourrait pas faire ça un autre jour ?

« Quand _il_ ne sera pas là ? » ajouta-t-elle en pensées.

— Tu veux attendre encore ? Tu veux repousser le bonheur de Miss Granger ?!

Cette simple phrase avait suffi pour plonger Cookie au cœur d'un bain de culpabilité. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait que Miss Granger soit heureuse le plus rapidement possible. Malgré tout… elle avait des doutes quant à la personne qui devait le lui procurer. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Spicy intervint :

— De toute façon, le maître de Spicy, ne va probablement pas s'intéresser à elle. Mais peut-être qu'elle, si, et alors… ça la motivera pour faire des efforts.

— Ils se voient tous les jours, pourquoi se rencontrer ce soir changerait quoi que ce soit ? répliqua Cookie, très sceptique.

— Mon maître aime boire, peut-être que l'alcool les aidera. Et puis, tu connais le cliché, Cooks… Deux personnes qui se rencontrent dans un couloir, le soir…

Cookie eut un haut-le-cœur. Spicy était vraiment une créature immonde, irraisonnée, vile et débauchée. Il sembla à l'elfe que Ticky avait rosi en entendant les propos de son « ex ». Il lui fallut beaucoup de force d'âme pour se retenir de vomir sur les chaussures cirées de Spicy. Smarty, elle, n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus.

— Spicy va convoquer son maître dans le couloir que vous choisirez et Cookie n'aura qu'à convoquer sa maîtresse aussi…

— Elle n'est _pas_ la maîtresse de Cookie ! Et puis ton idée est complètement idiote, Spicy. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont se poser des questions s'ils sont convoqués ensemble au même moment ?

Dans les yeux de Spicy, Cookie vit qu'elle avait marqué un point.

— On n'a qu'à aller devant la porte de leur salle et voir quand ils sortent. Au moment où ils se séparent, Cookie convoque Miss Granger et Spicy Mr Malefoy.

Smarty était une elfe posée et réfléchie, et tous furent contraints de reconnaître que son idée s'imposait comme étant la plus logique. Il fut donc décidé que Cookie et Spicy partiraient en éclaireurs pendant que les autres attendraient dans le couloir où Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy seraient convoqués.

.

— Va de l'autre côté, cingla Cookie en allant elle-même se positionner à l'angle du corridor.

Elle s'assura d'avoir la porte de la salle de réception bien en vue, que les convives s'y trouvaient toujours, puis se retourna vers Spicy qui s'était simplement adossé derrière elle, les bras croisés, l'air irrémédiablement arrogant. D'ordinaire, Cookie n'aimait pas dire ou penser du mal, mais il ressemblait beaucoup à son précieux _maître_ et ce n'était pas un compliment !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

— Pas besoin d'être deux pour contrôler, répondit-il laconiquement. Spicy vient de jeter un sort pour que lui et toi soient prévenus quand quelqu'un sortira.

— Cookie ne t'a pas vu jet…

Il claqua nonchalamment des doigts, la coupant dans sa remarque.

— Voilà…

— Cookie te trouve méprisable, déclara-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

— Eh bien… tout le monde à ses qualités.

— Ce n'est pas une qualité !

— Question de point de vue, éluda-t-il. Spicy a un cadeau de Noël pour toi.

— Quoi ? demanda bêtement Cookie, prise au dépourvu.

— Une mise en garde.

— Une mise en…

— Malgré ce que tu peux penser, le RAEM ne souhaite pas la guerre avec le CLOUG et les elfes les plus stupides ne se trouvent pas dans nos rangs, la coupa-t-il.

— Question de point de vue, commenta Cookie, un petit sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

— Spicy ne plaisante pas ! Il y a un terroriste parmi le CLOUG. Ou une sorte de terroriste. Il porte une haine sans borne au RAEM, mais veut surtout faire ça pour toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? souffla-t-elle.

— Un des membres du CLOUG veut fomenter un attentat à l'encontre des dirigeants du RAEM juste après les fêtes.

Horrifiée, Cookie se plaqua les mains contre la bouche.

— Comment sais-tu cela ?! s'exclama-t-elle dans un pépiement suraigu.

— Baisse d'un ton ! siffla-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de s'approcher. Spicy l'a entendu essayer de recruter des elfes tout à l'heure, avant le banquet. Mais c'est une mascarade. Tout au moins pour l'instant. L'elfe veut appeler son projet « ARCUL » pour Attentat contre le RAEM pour Cookie, Unique et Libérateur ; ou « NLRDR » pour Noyons le RAEM dans la Rivière. Chose très étrange car il a parlé de nous noyer dans « la cuvette des toilettes les plus sales qu'il trouverait », rapporta Spicy, l'air affligé.

— Tu te paies la tête de Cookie ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea Spicy.

— Qui est cet elfe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis qu'il fait ça « pour Cookie » ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est lui ! C'est le gros plein de soupe idiot : Garry.

— Garry ?! répéta Cookie les yeux exorbités.

Garry l'aimait bien, mais de là à fomenter un attentat « pour elle »… Cookie haïssait la violence !

— Hum, grogna Spicy. Parce que Spicy ne veut pas que l'on dise que le RAEM a déclaré la guerre simplement à cause d'un déséquilibré, parce que c'est Noël et qu'il est un elfe miséricordieux, Spicy accepte de garder cette information pour lui. Discutes-en avec ta Miss Granger et ton CLOUG et tiens Spicy au courant des mesures que vous avez prises. Si Spicy n'a pas de nouvelles d'ici lundi soir, il préviendra le RAEM.

L'ultimatum était lancé.

— Mais enfin, c'est…

— Chut !

Spicy avait fermé les yeux. Un instant plus tard, la porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrait et la rumeur des conversations gagna les deux elfes. Aussitôt, Cookie jeta un sort d'invisibilité sur Spicy et elle.

— Voilà mon maître. Spicy va attendre qu'il s'éloigne puis le convoquera à l'entrée sud du couloir où sont les autres.

Il était très près, certainement pour regarder par-dessus elle, et Cookie sentit son souffle contre son oreille qui frémit très légèrement.

— Fais pareil à l'entrée nord. À plus.

Il claqua deux fois des doigts et sa présence s'évanouit.

.

Ne plus l'avoir sur le dos permit à Cookie de penser avec davantage de rationalité. Il était évident que cette question d'attentat initié par Garry était très inquiétante. Néanmoins, il pouvait aussi bien s'agir d'une manœuvre du RAEM pour ébranler et affaiblir le CLOUG en s'attaquant directement à l'un de ses membres qu'il savait être un petit peu simple d'esprit. Peut-être même s'agissait-il d'une vengeance personnelle de Spicy à son encontre. Il allait sans dire qu'elle en discuterait avec Miss Granger, à huis-clos, dès lundi matin. Pour autant, ce n'était pas et cela ne devait pas être sa préoccupation première. C'était Miss Granger et l'opération Maler !

Rassérénée, Cookie souffla brièvement avant de se focaliser sur la silhouette de leur sauveuse qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte. Elle discutait avec le Directeur du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, ce qui venait contrecarrer ses plans. Mr Malefoy devait déjà se trouver dans le couloir à cette heure. Se mordillant la lèvre, gênée, hésitante, Cookie finit par étendre ses longs doigts devant elle. Aussitôt, une représentation de sa personne se manifesta près de Miss Granger. Cookie s'écouta parler :

— Cookie s'excuse auprès de Madame la Ministre pour l'interruption ainsi que pour le dérangement occasionné. Madame la Ministre est requise d'urgence dans le couloir G7 du deuxième étage.

La fausse Cookie, aussi irréelle que l'était un Patronus, disparut. Comme elle l'avait espéré, Miss Granger présenta à son tour ses excuses et transplana. Cookie en fit autant.

Smarty, Mimy Ticky et même Spicy étaient en place, dissimulés derrière un puissant sortilège qui les rendaient non seulement invisibles aux yeux des sorciers, mais également indétectables. Durant un court instant, Cookie repensa à ce que lui avait dit Spicy au sujet de Garry et de sa précision quant aux motivations de son projet d'attentat, mais l'apostrophe de Miss Granger la tira de ses réflexions.

— Malefoy !

— Granger ?

L'homme, éternellement vêtu d'un costume noir qui accentuait la pâleur de son teint, avait les cheveux platine et un air aussi arrogant que celui de Spicy.

— Et maintenant ? murmura Cookie.

— On les laisse faire, répondit Ticky sur le même ton, le regard fixé sur les deux sorciers.

Ils allaient à la rencontre l'un de l'autre. Cookie n'osa rien dire. Après tout, Ticky était celle qui s'y connaissait le mieux en séduction et relations amoureuses. En ce qui la concernait… ses connaissances étaient proches du néant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandait Mr Malefoy.

— J'ai été convoquée par mon assistante, répondit distraitement Miss Granger en regardant autour d'elle. Toi ?

— Mon elfe a mendié ma présence ici.

— « Mendié ta présence »… répéta la Ministre.

Tous la virent distinctement lever les yeux au ciel.

— Tu n'es plus au dîner, tu peux arrêter de parader, Malefoy.

— Je ne cesse jamais de parader, Granger. Tout simplement car il ne s'agit pas de parade, il s'agit de l'expression de ma personnalité, de ma nature.

Miss Granger éclata de rire. Une réaction qui se propagea également entre les quatre elfes féminines. Cookie aperçut Spicy se rembrunir à l'image de son « maître ».

— Peut-être aurais-tu dû t'arrêter après le deuxième verre de fin, commenta Mr Malefoy en déverrouillant une porte à l'aide de sa baguette.

À cet instant, le visage de Ticky s'illumina et elle donna un petit coup de coude à Cookie. Elle était visiblement enjouée, et Cookie se surprit à se prendre elle-même au jeu. Si bien que, lorsque Mr Malefoy referma la porte après avoir jeté un simple regard à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle fut déçue.

— Depuis quand prêtes-tu attention à ma consommation de vin lors de repas professionnels ?

— Depuis toujours. Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. Tout le monde sait que tu es ivre dès le troisième verre.

— Je ne suis pas ivre ! répliqua sèchement la Ministre.

Cookie perdit son sourire. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. D'ailleurs… qu'était-il prévu ? Elle se tourna vers Ticky.

— On pourrait faire apparaître du gui, suggéra une petite voix derrière elle.

— On se demande pourquoi tu t'appelles Smarty, toi, critiqua Spicy. T'es pas franchement la plus _smart_ …

— Eh !

— Ne fais pas attention, recommanda Cookie à son amie. Mais pour le gui… Cookie ne sait pas trop…

— Autant leur lancer un Imperium ! Votre gui, ça ne marchera jamais. Mon maître semble intéressé, mais Miss Granger ne met pas de bonne volonté. Vous avez vu ses cheveux… ?

— Tu n'es qu'un elfe vil. Comme ton soi-disant maître, siffla Ticky.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle claquait des doigts, le regard flamboyant.

.

Occupés à débattre sur l'état d'ébriété de la Ministre, ni elle ni Mr Malefoy n'avaient noté qu'une branche de gui avait mystérieusement poussé au-dessus de leurs têtes.

— Ils sont un peu désespérants, non ? intervint Smarty.

— Il s'agit de Miss Granger ! Nous _devons_ faire plus d'efforts ! Nous lui _devons_ le bonheur ! leur rappela Cookie.

En son for intérieur, elle ne pouvait cependant démentir Smarty : le débat entre les deux anciens camarades n'était pas très élevé. Pis, il n'était pas question de charme ou de compliments.

— Dites… Votre opération Maler, à ce train-là, ça va devenir l'opération MalHeUr ! ricana Spicy.

Cookie ne le contredit pas davantage qu'elle n'avait réfuté les propos de Smarty. Et elle ne fut pas la seule.

— Sortilège d'attraction physique ? suggéra Ticky.

— C'est mal, déclara Cookie sur un ton grave. Miss Granger ne donnerait jamais son accord pour une telle chose.

— Chut ! les intima Mimy. Regardez…

Malgré les piques réciproques, les deux sorciers s'étaient rapprochés. Miss Granger avait même… sa main sur le bras de Mr Malefoy et tous les deux partageaient un éclat de rire. Soudain, l'homme blond redevint sérieux.

— Regarde-moi, Granger.

— Quoi.

— Allez, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Les cinq elfes étaient désormais silencieux et pendus aux lèvres du « couple » qui ne paraissait pas avoir besoin du gui. Ou même d'un sortilège d'attraction physique. Leur brusque changement d'attitude était aussi surprenant que déstabilisant. Après un bref soupir, et avoir dodeliné de la tête, la Ministre obtempéra.

— Tu es amoureuse.

Ce n'était pas une question. Mr Malefoy était catégorique. Un murmure s'éleva entre Ticky, Cookie et Mimy.

— Et comment penses-tu pouvoir présumer d'une telle chose ? répliqua Miss Granger.

— Tu as la tête de la nana amoureuse.

— Hum…

— Mince, souffa Ticky. C'est qui, celui-là ?!

Un homme, plutôt grand, les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleu-vert, se présenta à l'entrée du couloir. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, mais pas orgueilleux. Il semblait plutôt être un… « leader sympathique ».

— Wayne Hopkins, répondit Cookie avec la même discrétion inutile. Directeur du Département de la CMI. Coopération magique internationale.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? Il ne devait pas partir comme les autres, à la fin du dîner ?

— Hermione ? Je te cherchais, entonna Hopkins d'une voix assez suave.

Elle semblait couler comme du miel.

— Malefoy, salua Hopkins.

Mr Malefoy se contenta d'un mouvement sec de la tête. Sous le regard ébahi des cinq elfes, Wayne Hopkins vint alors se poster à la gauche de Miss Granger, et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Un geste qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

— Mais… commença Ticky.

— Comment est-ce que…

Un ricanement froid s'éleva parmi leur petite assemblée.

— « Cookie pense que Miss Granger n'est pas heureuse », dit Spicy d'une voix suraiguë, supposée imiter celle de l'elfe. Pff… Tu es nulle.

— Personne ne savait ! la défendit Ticky.

— Elle est sa maîtresse, sa « secrétaire » si tu préfères, _elle_ aurait dû savoir… Cookie est nulle, point barre, trancha Spicy.

— Et Ticks pense que toi, tu es un connard !

— Spicy n'en a rien à faire de ce que tu penses. Vous lui avez fait perdre son temps, vous avez fait perdre le temps de son maître pour des bêtises. Votre Miss Granger rayonne, regardez !

À cet instant, la Ministre se détourna, souriante, et s'éloigna en compagnie de son… _amoureux_. Cookie était estomaquée, furieuse contre elle-même et très triste. Comment n'avait-elle pu remarquer cela ? Comment n'avait-elle pu comprendre ? Passer à côté d'une chose aussi importante dans la vie de Miss Hermione Granger, leur sauveuse.

— Eh bien, à défaut d'avoir réussi le plan, tu peux en avoir une autre part, de bûche… intervint Smarty sur un ton un peu trop enthousiaste en faisant référence au B.U.C.H.E, le But Ultime Caché d'Hermione par les Elfes. Viens, Cookie.

Ses amies la tirèrent en arrière, abandonnant Spicy, toujours sous couverture, et Mr Malefoy, toujours au milieu du couloir. Cookie était bien trop dépitée pour résister. Spicy avait raison sur toute la ligne : en amour, elle était nulle, et, en ce qui la concernait, leur opération était sans conteste devenue un « malheur »…

— N'écoute pas cet imbécile, lui conseilla Ticky comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Spicy ne sait pas de quoi il parle et s'il y a quelqu'un de nul en amour, c'est bien lui. Ticks, _elle_ , sait de quoi elle parle. Le plus important c'est le bonheur de Miss Granger, non ?

— Oui… marmonna Cookie.

— Et elle semble très heureuse avec ce Mr Hopinks. Allez… Les Elfes Déhancheurs doivent avoir débuté leur concert. On va manger une bonne part de bûche puis Smarty, Mimy et Ticks t'emmèneront profiter de Noël sur la piste de danse. D'acc' ?

— V'croyez que Cookie aurait le droit de reprendre un morceau de dinde plutôt que de bûche ? renifla Cookie.

Les trois autres rirent dans de vifs couinements.

— Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu voudras ! C'est Noël ! s'exclama Ticky, très enthousiaste.

Épaulée, Cookie se sentit légèrement mieux. Elle retrouva un peu de gaieté face à un bon morceau de dinde en sauce et accepta de suivre ses amies pour aller se déhancher (toujours avec mesure – elle représentait l'autorité et le CLOUG, tout de même !) sur les rythmes endiablés des Elfes Déhancheurs d'Écosse.

Si Miss Granger était heureuse, alors elle l'était aussi. Malgré tout. Et puis, c'était Noël…

}{

Dans l'ombre du couloir où Cookie venait de partir, Spicy leva le sortilège d'invisibilité sur sa personne. Il resta quelques instants, le regard fixé là où, une seconde auparavant, il avait vu l'elfe s'éloigner de lui. Finalement, ce Garry lui rendait un fier service avec son idée saugrenue d'attentat. Ce serait une très bonne excuse pour…

Un bruit de pas le ramena à la réalité et il se retourna vivement.

Son maître s'apprêtait manifestement à rentrer au Manoir familial lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Spicy prit aussitôt les devants :

— Spicy présente ses excuses au maître pour cet appel inconsidéré et extravagant. Spicy n'avait aucune raison valable d'appeler le maître. Spicy admet avoir abusé de l'alcool servi lors du dîner organisé par le CLOUG, ce soir, Maître, et Spicy se punira de la manière qu'il conviendra au Maître Malefoy, Maître.

Il courba l'échine puis conserva la nuque basse, tel que se le devait un _bon_ elfe de maison.

— Regarde-moi.

Spicy obéit, relevant ses yeux globuleux vers ceux, gris, de son maître.

— Tu mens, Spicy.

Spicy ne tint pas.

— Spicy a été entraîné dans une combine, Maître.

— Quelle combine ? s'enquit le sorcier, un sourcil arqué.

— Une combine fomentée par Ticky, Maître. À laquelle Cookie, l'a… ssistante de Miss Granger a participé. Ainsi que d'autres membres du GLOUG, Maître.

— Quel était le but de cette combine ?

En dépit de tout le flegme qu'il possédait, Spicy se sentit rosir sous sa peau claire à l'apparence de cuir tanné.

— Le CLOUG souhaitait offrir un présent de Noël à Miss Granger, Maître, commença-t-il. Le bonheur de connaître l'amour ou l'affection, Spicy n'est pas certain… Mais le CLOUG souhaitait que Miss Granger trouve un prétendant.

— Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tout ça ?

— Spicy s'excuse, Maître. Spicy se punira. Longtemps. Spicy se laissera punir par le maître. Spicy a suggéré le nom du maître. Spicy a apporté son aide aux traîtres du CLOUG. Spicy regrette, Maître. Le maître est un bon maître et Spicy sait que sa punition sera juste et méritée, se condamna-t-il en regardant le sol et le bout de leurs chaussures noires au cirage impeccable.

Mr Malefoy resta muet si longtemps que Spicy finit par tenter un regard vers lui. Il était… circonspect et paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, tout à coup, il sourit :

— Pas de punition, décréta-t-il. Je veux que tu continues. Abonde dans le sens de l'assistante de Granger, et fais-lui comprendre que rien n'est perdu. Travaille avec elle. Apprends à connaître Granger par son biais, mais ne cite jamais mon nom. Reste en-dehors de la politique elfe et sorcière. On va considérer cela comme un cadeau de Noël réciproque, acheva-t-il.

Spicy déglutit.

— Un cadeau de Noël réciproque, Maître ?

Il se passa quelque chose de très étrange. Mr Malefoy haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard significatif. Il savait. Spicy eut la soudaine envie de se coincer répétitivement les mains dans la porte du four, de se jeter du haut des escaliers du manoir et peut-être aussi de s'arracher la langue, les yeux et… le _cœur_. Il avait compris au sujet de Cookie.

— Peut-être que, comme ça, Miss Granger et son assistante passeront plus régulièrement au Manoir. Un non-voyant aurait vu ce dont j'ai été témoin la dernière fois que cette fameuse Cookie y était, Spicy.

Si surpris par la visite inopinée des deux… _femmes_ , venues apporter des documents en main propre à son maître, Spicy était resté figé sur le pas de la porte durant trente _très longues_ secondes. Il avait manqué à tous ses devoirs, avait renié sa nature d'elfe de maison, avait craint la mort de la main du maître, ou pire : l'affranchissement, plus que jamais dans sa vie, et s'était tourné en ridicule devant Cookie. Il s'était puni durant quatre jours et quatre nuits à la suite de cela, et n'avait arrêté que sur l'ordre ferme de Mr Malefoy qui ne l'avait pas vu faire.

Le maître se baissa à sa hauteur. Avec stupeur, Spicy le vit lui tendre la main, comme un sorcier à un autre sorcier ou bien un elfe à un autre elfe…

— Joyeux Noël, Spicy.

— Joy… joyeux Noël, Maître.

Légèrement fébrile, Spicy lui serra la main ainsi que l'on s'engageait dans un pacte secret. À lundi, Cookie…

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà ! Le fameux thème « vu et revu » était, bien évidemment, le Dramione ! Un Dramione prenant place au cœur d'une histoire plus large et (je l'espère) beaucoup plus originale : la place des elfes de maison dans la société post-Voldy et leurs relations ! J'espère de tout cœur que le récit vous aura plu et convaincu !

 **Afin de ne pas jamais les bonnes habitudes,** **je vous invite à me faire part de toutes vos impressions sur le texte** **! Que vous ayez apprécié ou non, ceux qui me connaissent le savent : avoir les retours des lecteurs et lectrices est TRÈS important pour moi. Donc… tous à vos reviews ! :)**

.

*** Qui dit concours dit également **participants et, surtout, résultats** !

 **Je vous convie toutes et tous à me retrouver sur ma page Facebook pour découvrir/être avisés de toutes les informations sur le sujet :**

Liste des participants & participations, résultats, bilan, prochaines éditions, etc. ***

.

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous, je vous remercie d'être venus découvrir mon texte, et je vous dis à très bientôt. :)

Chalusse-qui-vous-aime

 **Comme toujours, je précise que JE RÉPONDS AUSSI BIEN AUX REVIEWS DES LECTEURS INSCRITS SUR LE SITE QU'AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES. Si j'en reçois, j'updaterai un "chapitre" afin d'y intégrer mes réponses donc vous n'avez aucune excuse les lecteurs anonymes ! ;)**

PS : mon premier hors-concours est à retrouver depuis ma bio pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu et seraient intéressés.


	2. RàRs Anonymes

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme mentionné dans la note de chapitre de mon OS, je réponds ici aux différentes reviews anonymes qui peuvent être laissées. J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

(Les RàRs seront classées de la plus récente à la plus ancienne pour plus de praticité.)

* * *

 **Guest** – review du **5/10/2019** : « _Olala. J'ai adoré ! C'est original comme point de vue, et très pertinent !_ »

Réponse : Bonjour ! Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ta review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis ravie que tu aies adoré cet OS et que le point de vue des elfes de maison t'ait autant plu. Merci beaucoup à toi ! À bientôt sur une autre fanfiction, je l'espère. :)

.

 **Guest** \- review du **03/02/2019** : « _C'est vraiment original comme point de vue!  
J'ai beaucoup aimé cette balade dans l'univers des elfes de maison.  
Étant une grande fan de dramione, j'aurais adoré savoir la suite de l'histoire.  
Merci d'avoir partagé ce texte!_ »

Réponse : Bonjour ! Cela me fait très plaisir que tu relèves l'originalité en tout premier lieu dans mon récit. Comme tu le sais peut-être, il s'agit de l'un des critères les plus importants dans le cadre de mon concours. :)

Ensuite, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié cette immersion dans l'univers des Elfes de Maison ainsi que la touche « Dramionesque ». Je peux comprendre que tu aies envie d'une suite, j'en suis d'ailleurs touchée. Malheureusement, il ne s'agit que d'un OS unique. Pour plus de « Dramione », tu peux en revanche passer sur mon profil car j'en propose de nombreux que cela soit par le biais d'OS mais également de fics (très) longues. :)

Voilà ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir lu et pris le temps de commenter mon texte. À bientôt, je l'espère.


End file.
